


Without you

by FireDragon



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragon/pseuds/FireDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being normal was something John Mitchell knew how to do; it was like trying to be human.  It was the faking how he felt was the hard part yet, with Annie and George around he did the best he could to put on that happy smile and played happy go lucky vampire even when it got so bad he couldn’t bear to be around them, but wanted to keep them safe from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without you

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Hector's face being Richard Armitage

Being normal was something John Mitchell knew how to do; it was like trying to be human. It was the faking how he felt was the hard part yet, with Annie and George around he did the best he could to put on that happy smile and played happy go lucky vampire even when it got so bad he couldn’t bear to be around them, but wanted to keep them safe from his past.  
It had to be now that Hector Vance appeared; a man killed in the late 80’s he was a charming business man or architect, with a thing for bad boys. Mitchell normally picked out women to feed on, but no that night he had wanted something else. Herrick had laughed at Mitchell and ended up abandoning him there in east London for several weeks as a prank? Or some kind of punishment, but Mitchell had stayed and had something with Hector. It was more than another fling and feed, no because Hector knew exactly what Mitchell was, and offered his blood as a source of feeding for the vampire while he was there. It wasn’t supposed to happen but they fell in love, but it ended all too soon. Herrick returned and saw this as a weakness and began to slaughter Hector by feeding on him draining him of all of his blood. Mitchell didn’t want to recruit him because he didn’t want him to change so he sat there with Hector’s corpse and mourned his death, the worst of it all was when Hector was being drained Mitchell had joined n with Herrick in the feeding. So why now? Why did Hector appear now as a ghost, who only said how he was killed in an auto accident and he was a friend to Mitchell.  
It hurt to see that smile, and those eyes that were so hurt from then. Mitchell walked outside and took out a cigarette, George and Annie were inside talking to Hector who had fallowed the vampire with his eyes.  
“Mitchell saved my life from being a meal from a vampire once, he even stayed all night after to make sure I made it safely to my destination.” He smiled. “To bad we lost touch and now, I am here as a ghost and not in the flesh.” He looked down of course he had the memories of that night, but he still loved Mitchell. Annie was chipper for a reason, a new handsome ghost was around; though she knew this man only had only loved one other.  
George looked up at Hector from the couch, “So where did you meet Mitchell? I mean not many from Mitchell’s past are really good from his past.” The werewolf laughed and scratched his cheek.  
“I met him in East London, at a bar. We drank together and his friend left him for a few weeks so I let him stay in my flat.” Hector looked at the door. “If you excuse me I need to talk to Mitchell.”


End file.
